


Me First

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, porner community service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Me First

Patrick stuck his hand in his pyjama pants as he nuzzled David's cock. He slowly sucked the tip into his mouth and fluttered his tongue in the slit. "Fuck yes," David whispered, as Patrick took him deeper, down, down deep into his throat, swallowing around it and Patrick began to jerk his own throbbing cock in earnest. David's fingers were gently running through Patrick's hair, but as he moaned around David's beautiful cock, he felt them tighten up and David pulled Patrick's head back off his dick and stared down at him. 

"Hands behind your back please Patrick," he said softly. "You're getting me off right now."


End file.
